whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mage: The Ascension
Are the character concept and Wonders linked by Blinovitch canon, or just things from his own chronicle? And how does one unf**k the link to the Mage logo? : They look like things from his own chronicle; I think this is a problem that's going to pop up repeatedly. My suggestion would be to inlcude some top level tags for each line that includes the necessary chronicle-specific information (so characters, cabals, rotes and stories might be appropriate for Mage), and encourage people to add their own information there. I think adding chronicle specific information is a good idea, it'll definitely make this site something more than a concordance of manual information, but it's also got to be distinct from canonical WW material, I believe. --205.201.9.174 04:32, 30 May 2005 (UTC) Yeah, they're just things I came up with for fun. Seemed like a successful wiki would need more than stuff you can find in the published material. Sorry if I went overboard or anything. "WWWiki is a website about canon WW, which means that we can't accept any information about your favorite fan books unless it is clearly marked as such, and doesn't contradict anything in canon. " Found this in the article submission policies section. Just goes to show: read before you post. Took 'em down until such time as the PTB should ever decide to open a "non-canon" section. --Blinovitch 05:13, 30 May 2005 (UTC) : If you want to add a Mage: The Ascension (non-canon) entry, that's fine. And you can link to your own chronicle-specific stuff from your own user page. That way it exists, but it doesn't confuse itself with official material. IanWatson 17:14, 30 May 2005 (UTC) :: That'll win. (Or a general non-canon goodness page, o'course.) And the pages for the individual items are still up, so he can link to them without having to re-type them. (-8 AberrantEyes 20:45, 30 May 2005 (UTC) ::: *O_O* How the hopping hell did that happen? AberrantEyes 20:46, 30 May 2005 (UTC) Paradox Paradox seems to refer to the Second Edition version, not the Revised version. : Feel free to edit the article, then. IanWatson 15:23, 28 Jul 2005 (UTC) :: Done. :) Ravyn 07:50, 1 Aug 2005 Sphere format? I'm a tad confused as to why the Spheres are listed in the order presented. This classification doesn't seem at all in line with the core books. In both 2nd and Revised, the Pattern Spheres include life, and Correspondence/Time are the Perception Spheres, leaving the other 4 as ungrouped. : Possibly because, as with Mage: The Awakening, each Essence symbol is composed of two seperate Sphere symbols. Except Prime and Telos, which could thus fit under another banner. : That's the reason I can see, at least. I'm happy to entertain possible alterations if research bears it out. IanWatson 01:10, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::That strikes me as being quite similar to listing the clans from vampire by their 2nd gen ancestor because common disciplines might imply common lineage. Also, could someone point me in the direction of these Essence symbols? I don't see them anywhere, in 1st ed. Mage, Mage Revised, Guide to the Traditions or Ascension. --Aves Corax 21:26, 17 January 2006 (UTC) ::: They don't have them in many places. I believe they're in 2nd Ed Mage, and I know they're all over the Mage Tarot deck. Each Essence is a suit. Actually, here's a picture of the deck box. Those symbols in the circles are the Essences. ::: Also, the symbol of the Pattern Essence is very common — it's the symbol in the middle of the Technocracy symbol. --IanWatson 02:54, 18 January 2006 (UTC)